


Intoxication

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: F/M, Family, Other, citv, itv, kyrano - Freeform, signals part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: She was determined to make this mission all about family and the lengths one would go to in order to make that family whole (tag for "Signals Part One")





	Intoxication

Kayo could barely contain her excitement.

Finally, her boys had struck pay dirt. An actual lead on their missing father Jeff.

She admired Alan's tenacity as he stood up and demanded they head off into space right now to retrieve him, going in gung ho without a plan or even preparation. She could understand that exuberance, that drive to see instantaneous results.

As much as she didn't want to, she had to tame that wilder side of him before all of the Tracy fire caught his fever.

The plan was swiftly formulated, the group would split into two teams to search for the missing escape capsule from the Zero X that the Hood had used to evade Jeff and condemn him to an apparent fiery fate.

While Scott, Virgil and Penelope searched for the capsule underwater, Alan and Kayo would travel to the orbiting midpoint salvage exclusion zone to see if the capsule had been recovered and deposited there.

En route to the zone, Kayo again talked to Alan, trying to gauge more of his feelings on this all important lead they had, and feeling somewhat compelled to open up about her own father.

Kyrano had been retired for some time in the years following Jeff's apparent fate, he had such a tender heart, and the news that something had happened to his close friend had shaken it, almost shattered it even.

Perhaps it was Jeff's fate, and his own half brother's connection to it, that had been enough to convince him that there was little point in believing in the cause of International Rescue. Perhaps he thought God was playing a vindictive trick of him, testing his loyalties by making his family the cause of close friend's misery? To divide his loyalties?

After all of the love, faith and trust the Tracy clan had shown her after she revealed her own connections to The Hood, Kayo knew that God could also be kind. She wished she could share these experiences with her own dad, so he could apply his sacred wisdom and enlighten all of the Tracys.

Alan told her about the GDF laser cannon that orbited the zone, taking out any piece of debris that broke away from the junkyard, and seem to revel in its destructive capability with an outright childish aura of intoxication about him.

A weapon, that in any other scenario would be equipped for war, was fascinating a boy who functioned in a team attempting to maintain healthy and safe lives. Kayo wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. Luckily, Alan seemed to detect how disapproving she would be of this behaviour and changed tact.

Kayo appreciated that.

There was little time in their busy day to talk further about her father, but she was glad to have gotten some mention of him out after so much time had been spent bottling it up, she wanted Alan to know just what Jeff had meant to her father, how much the Tracy boys meant to her whole family, and to, in his own way, appreciate that.

She was determined to make this mission all about family and the lengths one would go to in order to make that family whole.

She would not fail Alan, or any of the boys. She was that driven.

And that drive was just as intoxicating.


End file.
